holidays
by dezel
Summary: It had started with a stupid little kiss. They're both lonely, so he figures, why not?


_IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS._

 _But seriously, I asked one of my friends for a suggestion or prompt and she suggested Christmas themed. SO WE GET CHRISTMAS THEMED STUFF. Not AU but human names used._

 _ **Edit:** deleted some stuff, fixed other things._

–

The atmosphere is calm, and soothing even. It's something that Alfred isn't very used to, preferring to live life in the most energetic way possible. Everyone around him quietly chatters away, wine glasses in hand and fake smiles, most ready for Christmas Eve to finally get here and be done with so they don't have to pretend they actually like each other anymore and can go back to vocally hating each other.

Roderich doesn't know how to throw parties, the American decides. When he had gotten the invitation, or well, his boss had, Alfred was pressured into going as well. It was to promote better political relations, because everyone knows how awful Alfred is at getting along with everyone else.

Alfred takes a sip of the red wine and grimaces. He forgot how much he hated wine, and wishes he could be drinking beer or soda instead. He knows there's also punch, and some other drinks but he doesn't want any of those.

Casually, Alfred makes his way towards the walls and away from prying eyes. His boss is talking with someone else—no doubt about something boring—and so, he's out of the view of the one person who would reprimand him. He throws the remaining liquid into the soil of a plant.

"I saw that."

Alfred straightens his back, brows furrowing as he whirls around to respond to the speaker. "You saw nothing."

Ivan blinks. "But you threw the wine in there."

"I did no such thing, you must be drunk."

Now, Ivan's frowning and holds up his hand. "But I am not drinking anything? Alfred, you should get your eyes checked because you are seeing things."

Oh for the love of god. "Never mind. What're you doin' here?"

"My boss wished for me to come," Ivan replies. "In my country, we do not celebrate Christmas when you do."

Alfred knows that much. "Yeah, 'm aware. I'm surprised you're here though."

"I am too," Ivan nods. "And no fights have broken out yet."

"We should keep it that way." Alfred turns back to face the crowd of people. It feels so surreal, even in modern times where everything is still so tense, everyone seemed to be getting along fairly well. He guesses with winter at its peak, nobody wants to bother. "Oh. Kiku's here." He didn't know that.

"I suppose he is."

Ivan didn't seem very interested in studying people.

"D'ya think Elizabeta and Roderich are gonna get together again?"

Ivan shakes his head. "It does not seem so." He feels Ivan's gaze upon him curiously. "I do think Arthur and Francis are together."

"Bro, they've been hooking up for years now."

"Have they?"

Alfred shudders a little. "They have." He points to two other people. "I bet they're fucking."

"They hate each other."

"Hate fucking then. It's pretty hot."

"Do you know from experience?"

Alfred shrugs. "Doesn't matter. Man, everyone is so weirdly calm, despite everything."

"Yes, well, it is the holidays in the Western world. And winter is very cold as well, it saps the energy out of people." Ivan leans up against the wall. "I have heard from Feliks that there may be something going on between Gilbert and Lovino."

"Lovi? Really?"

Ivan nods. "It is a secret though."

"Yeah, okay man. There's no gossip from my side of the world." He lets out a little sigh. "'s really boring. Though, I think Matte's hookin' up with that Dutch dude."

"Mm." Ivan lets out a little chuckle. "Poor little Alfred. All alone, across the sea."

"Listen man, ya wanna break this nice moment we have goin'?"

"It depends on, Alfred. What do you plan on doing?"

Alfred scoffs and steps away. "I'm gonna find someone else to talk to. I don't wanna be known as the guy who starts World War Three by punching you in the damn face."

"Yes, well. Have a good evening."

"Fuck off." It's Alfred who storms away, a little flushed and irritated now. He slides up to Kiku, who is half heartedly listening to Feliciano ramble away about something. It almost feels like the 1930's again, everyone is breaking off into their own little groups.

He's welcomed into their conversation, and quickly joins in it. He's barely enjoying himself, but he's matching Feliciano's energy. After all, he's pretty good at that. Something about the winter just makes him a little grumpy and sad. Maybe it was the bad wine.

A server approaches them, with some food and more wine. Alfred rejects the alcohol, but takes some of the food. After an hour, he looks over his shoulder and sees that Ivan is still standing by the wall, by himself. That stupid smile is still on his face, however but it seems to be quite forced. Even Natalya is socializing with people. A feeling settles in, he's sure it's something close to pity but he's not sure. Either way, he doesn't want someone to feel _lonely_ when it's so close to Chrstmas.

Alfred grumbles to himself as he excuses himself. As he passes an obviously stressed out server, he grabs more food from the plate. He stuffs some of it into his mouth, and by now, he wants to kick the musicians off the stage and turn on _real_ music. Or maybe _Hamilton_ because Arthur hates it.

"You wanna get out of here?" Alfred finally asks, as soon as he had swallowed his food. Ivan peers at him. "'m bored and hate this. You're lonely."

"I am quite fine, by myself."

"Sure, buddy." He lets out a little sigh. "Look, I'm spendin' Christmas alone this year because I don't wanna be bothered drivin' to Manitoba from Texas an' Mattie doesn't want to deal with getting down to Texas. And this year, I don't want to put up with Artie and Francis."

"Are you inviting me to join you?"

"I guess I am." Alfred only sounds half miserable. "And I _guess_ I could get more time off from work, just so we could celebrate Christmas in January as well."

"Ah, the real date."

Alfred lets out a little noise at that. "And maybe it won't be so bad spending time with you."

The other lets out a soft chuckle. "I could put up with your energy for awhile." He rests his head on Alfred's head. "I will join you for the holidays."

"Cool," An awkward silence passes over them and Alfred clears his throat. "By the way, dude. You're standin' under a mistletoe."

"Am I now?"

"Yes."

"Does that matter?"

"Means I gotta kiss you."

"Oh?" An eyebrow raises. "Does it now?" Alfred doesn't want to, and Ivan is only entertained by this. "I guess I can let you kiss me." He mimic's Alfred's voice from earlier and laughs when Alfred hits him on the arm. "You are so easy to make fun of, Alfred."

Alfred looks around, much like he had earlier, hoping nobody is watching. When it comes to people like them, gossip is very easy to do and get a hold of. He doesn't want anybody getting the wrong idea, and he certainly doesn't want to become the center of some sort of romantic gossip with his number one enemy. "Okay, bend down a bit. You're kinda taller than me."

"So I am beating you at something. Aside from culture, food and scenery." Despite his condescending tone, Ivan bends down and Alfred brushes his lips against Ivan's cheek and quickly pulls away, face red. "That is not a kiss, Alfred."

"It's good enough for me!"

"If you are to kiss me, you are to do it right."

 _Oh god damn it._ "Okay, let's see you do it!" Famous, cliche last words, Alfred decides, face going even redder. Ivan cups Alfred's face, tilting his head up and bends down, breaking the space between them and for a moment, it's chaste and innocent. When a warm tongue brushes against his lips, Alfred's mouth opens up and quickly responds to it.

Alfred tilts his head to the side, trying to get into a better position and wraps his arms around Ivan's shoulders, pulling him down a little more and slides his fingers through Ivan's hair. Eventually, they break apart, panting.

"See?" Ivan says, after a moment, face flushed. "That is how you kiss."

Alfred gives him a dirty look.

–

Perhaps inviting Ivan over for Christmas was not the best idea, as he had forgotten how much food could easily be consumed for such a holiday. Sure, he eats a lot on Thanksgiving, but this is barely even a week apart and he's sure even _he_ can't handle so much food.

But of course, Alfred is always up for challenges and he likes food, no matter what.

They remain cordial for the first few days that Ivan is there, and after awhile, grow used to each other's presence. On the second day, Alfred had actually forgotten Ivan was there and was both miffed and confused to find him sitting in his kitchen, drinking coffee and cheerfully greeting him. When it had dawned on him that he invited Ivan over, the irritation died down.

Plus, the coffee was good.

On Christmas Eve, Alfred decided to pop in an old black and white Christmas movie he had enjoyed back in the day. It definitely wasn't his favorite, _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ , but it definitely was up there. Of course, he felt guilty for ignoring his guest about fifteen minutes in, paused the movie and asked if he wanted to join him. Ivan gratefully accepts.

With a plate of food for the both of them, and some alcohol (at least Ivan is above age and can legally purchase alcohol), the duo settle on the couch and Alfred re-starts the movie from the beginning. By the middle, both are done eating and the plates are set in front of them. Alfred unconsciously leans up against Ivan. Somewhere between the space of being awake, and mostly asleep, Alfred becomes weirdly aware of everything around him.

Ivan's arm is wrapped around his shoulders, but loosely and he's also pretty _comfortable_ to lay against. The television sounds louder than what it actually is, and he can faintly hear some passing vehicles outside. Alfred quietly counts each breath Ivan takes, and feels the rise and fall of his chest.

He mumbles a little when Ivan shifts, laying both of them down and Alfred cuddles in closer. He's pretty sure they're both letting this happen because they're both lonely and it's a holiday. And they're both probably a little drunk, and way too tired to give a shit if they hate each other or not.

Alfred is the first to fall asleep.

He's woken up again in the middle of the night, due to some rustling and find that someone turned the television off and Ivan slumbering away, arm around his waist. A blurry image of Timo is in front of him, holding a blanket in his hands and a stupid Santa hat on his head.

Alfred opens his mouth to say something but Timo shushes Alfred, after a moment of hesitation, and points to Ivan. _Right. Don't rouse the sleeping giant._

He goes back to sleep.


End file.
